Hey Arnold! Poems
by AzthralFeather
Summary: Here you can find the thoughts of Arnold and Helga, after Arnold shows his feelings, it will take several poems for all the phases that they live on there lives
1. Chapter 1

This is a poem from Arnold to Helga.

I hope you like it. This is something for all Helga and Arnold fandom.

All Hey Arnold! copyright belongs to Nickelodeon and was created by Craig Bartlett.

* * *

><p>Hey Arnold poem collections<p>

One road

- From Arnold to Helga.

I've been looking everywhere for someone to love

I've searched on the streets, alleys and halls.

But wherever i look for it, it only seems to fool me, understimate me, test me and give some bittersweet moments.

On the road, life has showed me only platonic love

fantasy of an innocent mind that didn't know

illusion of something that wasn't true and i was not sure.

My friends told me once that i was bold, to try and fall

My grandpa thought that i was wise for standing up everytime.

You were there all the way, behind the shadows,

under an aggressive mask, under your destructive hand.

You were on the road walking with next to me

Guiding me to places that i will never find.

not a dense head as mine, like you said paste-for-brains.

I did not notice you at once, i was blind by cuteness and style

sophisticated was a word that i used, not knowing the real you.

Was i so blind? so careless? so dense?...an empty football-head?

Maybe yes, that's true...

On the road i saw you, and you did not pass by...

You said that you loved me, you said it was for real...

I was so confused, so dizzy and unreal...

Heavens sent me an angel when i was down,

when no hope was to be found

To give strength, to give me hope..to lift the sorrow

and teach me how to love.

One road was on the way, and all the way was you...

One road led me to the place that i belong...

One road opened my life to you...


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second poem from Arnold to Helga.

This is actually something that he thought and wrote before he propose, and also he read it to Helga.

All Hey Arnold! copyright belongs to Nickelodeon and was created by Craig Bartlett.

Also please join our fight, we need more people to join to save the 2nd movie of Hey Arnold! and the show THE PATAKIS.

English site: h(.com/groups/223958001028454/?profile_pic_upload=1&success=1#!/groups/173405088633/10150527753458634/

Spanish site: h(.com/groups/223958001028454/?profile_pic_upload=1&success=1#!/groups/223958001028454/

THE PATAKIS SITE: h(.com/#!/groups/236366936446055/236786676404081/?notif_t=group_activity

* * *

><p>Be and shine<br>From Arnold to Helga

Be like the water, let your heart flow  
>Be like the wind, let your spirit go wild and free<br>Be like the earth, let your mind grow strong as a planet core.  
>Be like the fire, let your passion burns everything that you touch.<p>

Hold the hand of the one you love  
>Feel my breath, sense my soul, look at my heart.<br>Take down the dan that blocks your emotions  
>Let everything burst in a supernova explosion<p>

Erase all the frontiers, move the mountains tops  
>Create a new world where yourself is whole<br>Don't cry anymore, lay down with me and look upon the skies.  
>See how your tears are shinning right away above your eyes.<p>

You are not alone dear lady, muse of iron fist.  
>You are never alone angel of love that can take away the mist<br>Move my heart and let it be...you were always even if i could not see

You are the challenge right ahead...  
>and the one i love the most<br>but i want to face it throught...  
>and be your heart humble host<p>

Take this ring and let me try  
>to be the man for all your life<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This is Helga's answer to Arnold's One Road Poem

All Hey Arnold! copyright belongs to Nickelodeon, and were created by Craig Bartlett

* * *

><p>Hey Arnold! Poems – To give it to you<p>

From Helga to Arnold – Answer to One Road.

There have been times when i felt so down,  
>like falling into the deep darkness with no control<br>screaming in a prison that no one knows  
>living in a shield, hiding from the world.<p>

In a place where no light comes in, when no one notice…me  
>under the gray sky, where the rain falls….<br>when my soul was falling apart and my smile faded away..  
>you appeared…suddenly with a smile and kind words…<br>you didn't make the rain stop…but you cover me…instead

Nothing was the same from that day on…  
>not even the days when I acted so odd<br>imagining all the time that I was with you  
>talking and dreaming about it too.<p>

We have hard times when I was stubborn and you to bold.  
>but doesn't matter how, we make it through,<br>not the jungle of steel or the one out there beat us  
>it only made us strong enough to become one.<p>

The wild world witnessed how long I waited for you…  
>the eternal nights and never ending days, right at your side<br>even if you not understood what my heart was trying to say,  
>you were walking on a different road that was parallel to mine.<p>

I wanted so bad that our worlds collide  
>creating a massive explosion of love and care,<br>burning like the Sun, shining like the moonlight,  
>smashing the creation with the only purpose to be with you<p>

Angel of light, heavenly host..  
>i prayed every night to give me hope…to stand right there<br>to wait for you…with my heart in my hands,  
>to give it to you…<p> 


End file.
